DBZ:Redemption of Frieza
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: After Goku uses the Spirit Bomb to defeat Frieza it works but it knocks him unconscious. Goku makes the Briefss take care of Frieza and keeping him contained on Earth. Bulma thinks Frieza is nothing but a heartless monster like Vegeta but her sister Tights soon learns he also has a very dark past. Ch3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

"You see Frieza. You're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore." Vegeta said in a tired voice.

 _Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyan's. Took the young boy when he was five and had him work for me. Unfortunately, Lord Beerus and I had a disagreement with Planet Vegeta. He ordered me to destroy it and I did it just save my own skin._

"Ohhhhh. Myyyyyyy. Goooooooood." Frieza said, clearer annoyed with Vegeta saying his Super Saiyan speech for the third time in a row.

"He has risen above and become a legend. A legend you fear. He has become a Super Sai-" Frieza shot a death beam into Vegeta's heart mortally wounding him.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled.

"No seriously you have no idea how old that got."

 _After killing Vegeta then I had to deal with his new Saiyan friend. Goku. He was strong for a monkey. But I let the fight drag on for too long and soon he reached 50% of my maximum power._

"Less than 50% power or not if I pull off a Kiaoken times twenty I at least stand a chance. I just got to give it my all and show this guy you do not mess with me and my friends." Goku began to power up and unleashed his Kiaoken. "KAIOKEN!"

"Kaio-what?" Frieza was then punched in the face and went souring in the air.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!" Goku quickly caught up to Frieza and kicked further into the sky so he could get a clear shot. "HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku unleashed his Kamehameha Wave onto Frieza who recovered fast enough to block the blast with one hand.

 _Even after that display of power I still dragged the fight on and even let him charge up his so called 'Spirit Bomb'. I was stupid enough to think I could handle the bomb and not move out of the way. Anyway this where the story begins._

Frieza opened his eyes and realized he was being sucked by the current of the ocean. He quickly flew to the surface and began to catch his breath. The adrenaline in his body left and he felt the pain in his body and he realized half his tail was gone and he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"AHHHHHHHHH. We forgot about Bulma." Frieza snapped his head in the direction of the voice. It was the same person that cut his tail off in his second form.

Frieza flew quietly to the voice and was shocked to see the Saiyan and Namekian alive as well as the half-breed. Anger began to build up inside of him. Not only were the Saiyan's friends alive and well but they thought he was dead. Krillin looked up and was the first one to see Frieza standing on a small hilltop aiming his finger at them.

"FRIEZA!" Krillin shouted alerting everyone to Frieza.

" _I'm going to kill him. But that damn Namekian he ruined my wish he'll die first.'_ Frieza tried to shot a death beam but he found himself getting tired. _'NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!'_ Frieza's vision was starting to get blurry and he realized what was about to happen. Frieza brought his arm up to his head and tried to keep himself awake. Frieza's feat started to shake and his eyes closed.

"Um…Dad what's he doing." Gohan said hiding behind Goku.

"I don't know it looks like he's…" Before Goku could finish Frieza fell of the hilltop and fell a few feet away from the Z-fighters.

Everyone backed away from Frieza's body and were prepared to attack.

"Is he dead?" Krillin said while slowly approaching Frieza's body.

"Krillin that's a bad idea and if you die the dragon can't wish you back to life." Piccolo said to Krillin.

Krillin tapped Frieza's head causing the Frost Demon to grunt. Krillin let out another loud scream but calmed down when he realized Frieza was still knocked out.

"You did it dad." Gohan said with excitement.

"And we didn't even lose Krillin." Goku said earning a chuckle from Piccolo.

"Hey I take offense to that."

"Okay enough! Let's deal with this monster." Piccolo charged up a Ki blast and aimed it at Frieza but Goku grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Goku are you insane? He's a mass murder he needs to be killed."

"Listen Piccolo I have an idea. King Kai are you there?" Goku yelled into the air.

"Yes I'm hear Goku and I heard you defeated Frieza."

"Listen if you have a chance I need you to get kami to collect the Dragonballs and wish for everyone who was killed by Frieza and his men." Goku looked over at Frieza's body. "I have an idea."

* * *

" **Father please…" King Kold slammed his fist into Frieza's face causing his nose to break and losing eyesight in one eye.**

" **I give you one job. ONE JOB!" King Kold kicked Frieza in the stomach causing him to throw up. "Don't show mercy. Kill everyone. Leave no survivors. You're nothing but a coward."**

" **I am not a COWARD!" Frieza screamed.**

 **King Kold smirked and took a step towards Frieza causing the young Frost Demon to shake. Suddenly his smirk turned into a malice glare. "YOU BRAT!" Kold backhanded Frieza making him fall to the floor.**

" **I…I'm so…sorry…I-" Tears began to stream down Frieza's face as he choked on his words.**

" **Are you crying Frieza?" Kold asked in a soft voice. "ONLY! WEAKLINGS! CRY!" Every word Kold said he beat in Frieza's face. "Frieza I think it's time I toughen you up." Kold began to stroke Frieza's body causing the young Demon to squirm.**

" **Stop. STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Frieza yelled at his father but never got a response.**

* * *

Frieza opened his eyes and fell off of the bed he was on landing on the hard floor. Once he picked himself up he instantly scanned the new area and knew he was not on Namek anymore. Where was Goku at? He had been fighting that Saiyan but then a giant bright light appeared and the next thing he knew he was in this strange room.

"Well this should be simple to-" Frieza shot a Ki blast at the wall causing it to bounce back and hit the emperor in the chest. "Okay so that's how were going to do this."

Frieza flew into the wall at maximum speed but was also bounced back and slammed back into the ground. Imprisoned. The monkey defeated him in battle and put him into a cell to rot for the rest of his days.

"I see your awake." A voice said to the confused Frost Demon.

The entire room began to fade out revealing the room he was trapped in was much bigger than he thought almost fifty by fifty in space and all white. A small window appeared with Bulma and Dr. Brief's looking down at Frieza.

"Well he seems-"

Frieza flew up to the window slamming his fist into it doing no damage. The Frost Demon began blasting multiple Ki blasts at the window but stopped when he used almost twenty-five percent of his power.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Frieza yelled.

"Listen bub you've been in a coma for two weeks and right now you need to calm down before I gas the room." Frieza crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Okay look it's three in the morning and were really exhausted. I'll explain later so for the next few hours can you please sleep." Bulma said rubbing her head in pain.

"The things I'm going to do to you once I get out of this damn prison." Frieza said slamming his hands onto the glass.

The window soon disappeared and the room he was in turned into a dark forest with a cabin in the far corner.

"Fine. I'll play by your game but once I escape from this place. I'm going to kill you and everyone on this entire planet." Frieza flew down to the cabin and entered the small shack.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Ago**

Vegeta landed behind Goku and let out a chuckle. "Kakarot about time you unleashed your Saiyan instincts. You avenged are race and Frieza is dead."

"Actually Vegeta I didn't kill him. I sent him to Earth with Bulma." Vegeta's smirk slowly turned into a blank expression.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself. Five…. four…. three"

"Listen I read Frieza's mind and I know Bulma can change his ways. Trust me please Vegeta, Bulma will keep him under control." Goku put his hands up to await the Prince's attack but it never came.

"So he's a slave to an Earthling."

"Well if you put it that way then I guess…yes." Vegeta burst out laughing leaving Goku confused.

"A fate worse than death. I would have preferred him dead but under these circumstances I agree with this choice."

"Here's the funny thing Vegeta. He's still stronger than me, I fought him until he was at fifty percent power. But even than I needed the Kaio-ken." Goku smiled while telling Vegeta the news.

"Two….one"

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Hey Vegeta!" Nappa appeared on the screen in Vegeta's pod. "Don't ask how I got this number I have people for that."

"What the hell is going?"

"Okay let me explain they used the Dragonballs to bring back everyone who was killed by Frieza and his army right?"

"Yes."

"So you see you were still in Frieza's army when you killed me so that means, Nappa is back. Anyway I'm working on a new movie. I'm a producer." Nappa said putting on some shades and pointing the camera towards 'Hollywood'.

"Of course you are Nappa what's the movie about." Vegeta asked interested.

"It's about a guy who kills his best friend and then he comes back as a ghost to haunt him, 'Citizen Nappa'. So are you interested."

"Well I-"

"Oh I wouldn't want to bore you Vegeta anyway give me a call and we can hangout, chow." Nappa hung up not giving Vegeta the chance to talk.

"God Dammit, Nappa." Vegeta said calmly.

"Hey Vegeta who was that?" Goku appeared from behind Vegeta scaring him.

"Dammit Kakarot don't use Instant Transmission on me all the time and the call wasn't important just an old aneurism." Vegeta flew away from Goku wanting to be alone for his training. He would have his revenge on Frieza for killing him.

* * *

Frieza sat on one of the trees waiting for the blue haired girl to talk to him again. To think after all these years, he had been defeated and thrown into a cell. Would they execute him for his crimes? Or worse…send his father to retrieve him. The forest began to disperse and the window appeared with Bulma crossing her arms.

"About damn time. Mind explaining where the hell I am?" Frieza flew up to the window waiting for a response.

"You're at Capsule Corp and being contained until Goku arrives on Earth." Bulma gulped seeing the Demon smile.

"So you're saying the Saiyan isn't on the planet right now. Excellent. I'll kill everyone close to him and once he comes back on this planet I'll let him live long enough to see Earth blown into pieces."

"First you have to get out of here." Frieza growled at Bulma and tried attacking her but was stopped by the Ki glass.

"I'll have someone bring you food in a few minutes. Try not to cause to much noise we can still hear you from up there." Bulma pointed up and left the control room.

"Of all the shit that's happened in my life this has to be the second worst. Cooler is probably still at Yardrat and my father might be still searching for that artifact in Planet Seven-Five-Two-Nine."

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm a little lost." Frieza turned around to see a blonde haired female. She resembled Bulma in a way but didn't have the blue hair. "My name is Tights Briefs and I'm looking for my sister, Bulma?"

"She was here a few minutes ago I'm sure you'll be able to catch her." Frieza said, with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Tights was about to exit the room but stopped and looked back at Frieza. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

' _This might be easier than I thought.'_

* * *

 ** _AN: Updated and restarting the story with a new pairing FriezaXTights. BulmaXVegeta is here to stay._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Transformations & Deals with Gods**

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

"What do you mean you can't find my brother's energy on Namek?" Cooler picked up the smaller blue alien by the neck ready to kill.

"I've scanned the entire planet almost five times and all I can trace are the few Namekians." Cooler growled making his grip tighter. "B…But I picked up high power levels…com…coming from Yardrat. As strong as Frieza's third form."

"Interesting." Cooler threw the crew member across the room and walked back to the command center. "Take us to Yardrat! Naise! Dore! Sauzer!"

The three elite soldiers kneeled at the call of their names from Lord Cooler. Dore was a muscular green alien with long black spiky hair. Naise was the orange alien and the tallest in the group. Sauzer the leader of the squadron had blue skin with blonde hair. The three then took their signature poise awaiting for Cooler's orders.

"Go to Yardrat and track down those two powerful power levels and bring them to me alive."

"Yes sir, Cooler!" The three shouted sprinting out of the room and into the pods heading to the planet.

Cooler picked up his wine glass and gulped down the alcohol quickly making the servants shake in fear knowing he was in a bad mood.

* * *

 **Yardrat**

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta fired off his attack into space watching it explode.

Dore, Salza, and Naise watched from an afar in the nearby forest observing the Prince waiting for the right moment to attack. Vegeta powered down and descended to the ground doing a few stretches.

"Should we attack now?" Dore asked cracking his knuckles.

"Not yet." Salza took out his Ki blade ready to strike.

"Wait one second I thought there was a second person." Naise activated his scouter picking up another power level. "I'm picking up the second target and he's coming over to his location."

The three soldiers blasted out of the forest and flew towards Vegeta's location only to find him missing. Before anybody could say a word a Ki blast was fired and hit Naise's head.

"Did you three idiots really think you could sneak up on me, Vegeta?" The smoke around Naise's body cleared showing his head missing but popped out of its hiding place. "I'll be sure to aim for the heart."

"Hey Vegeta need some help?" Goku teleported next to Vegeta wearing his Yardrat outfit.

"No Kakarot I had things under con-" Dore slammed into Vegeta leaving Goku alone with Salza and Naise.

"Time to die." Salza produced a Ki blade from his right arm swiping at the Saiyan.

Goku dodged the blue man's attacks trying to find a peaceful way to end the fight. Naise began shooting his paralysis beams at Goku but the man was able to dodge his attacks. "Okay look you guys seem nice." Goku grabbed Salza's arm dislocating it and throwing him to the side confronting Naise. "But I'm giving you the chance to leave in peace."

"Were not leaving until we take you to Lord Cooler and learn what happened to his brother." Naise fired another beam at Goku but the Saiyan was faster and moved out of its way.

"I don't know who this Cooler is." Goku teleported behind Naise hitting the taller alien in the spine knocking him unconscious. "But if he wants information on his brother he should ask me face to face"

"Well then your wish has just been granted." Goku turned around to see a purple skinned armored Frost Demon roughly his height descending to the ground ten feet away

"You look just like…wait you're his brother!" Goku said shocked finally noticing the resemblance.

"So you do know my brother, Frieza?" Cooler shot a Ki beam from his eyes hitting Goku in the chest.

Goku let out a yelp holding his chest in pain as the Frost Demon began walking toward him. "HEY JACKASS!"

Cooler looked up to see Vegeta throwing Dore straight at him. Quickly he caught his soldier which gave Goku the perfect distraction to teleport away from the Frost Demon. Vegeta teleported to Goku's location making Cooler growl in frustration.

"Get up and find them!" Cooler yelled to his squadron flying high up into the air looking for the Saiyan's.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma looked into the containment cell for Frieza finding it empty. The blue haired scientist smirked already knowing his game. "Computer. Scan the room for any heat signatures."

A small probe entered the room from a small hole scanning the entire area and retrieving the data. It showed no signs of heat. Bulma shook her head and grabbed the mic taking a deep breath.

"FRIEZA!"

The Frost Demon suddenly appeared holding his ears in pain slamming into the walls like a pinball machine. Once he got control of himself he growled at the woman and crossed his arms looking away from her. Bulma scribbled down the info she had gotten from Frieza.

"You're not as dumb as you look." Bulma clenched her fists trying to keep her anger under control.

"I'll have you know I'm the smartest person on Earth and I designed this place to keep you contained. Must suck being a being powerful Emperor." Bulma looked back into the cell and let out a scream seeing Frieza staring at her but much closer to the window.

"Your pathetic." Frieza floated away meditating on the floor. "Your all talk. Come inside this cell and say it to my face and I might have some respect for you."

Bulma shook her head and left the room not wanting to deal with that asshole. Frieza created a copy of himself and began sparring while the woman was away. If he was going to be trapped in this cell he might as well do some training for once in his life. The two Frieza's collided causing an explosion but because of the Ki resistance walls the blast was contained. Alarms started going off causing gas to fill the room.

"Not again." Frieza muttered stopping the fight. "If I can't even train for five minutes then how will I be able to escape and kill Son Goku."

The copy soon dispersed and went back into Frieza allowing the Demon to fully power down causing the gas to shut off and return the air to normal. Frieza walked over to the simulated bench and sat down thinking about how he could outsmart this cell. The clock struck one in the afternoon making Frieza smile his backup plan was about to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. My sister has been a pain for the last couple of days." Tights entered the control room putting her hair into a ponytail and sat in the chair. "So what kind of crimes did you do to be put in here?"

"I was part of a business called "The Planet Trade Organization" created by my great-grandfather but mysteriously died one day and my Father, King Kold was placed in charge. Cooler was born first and I was born a few decades later we were Prince's to the throne and evenly shared the power. Sacrifices had to be made in order to ensure our Empire would survive along with the Universe." Frieza put his hands into the air creating small Ki orbs some bigger than others in a strange pattern.

"So how much of the Universe do you own?" Tights asked intrigued by the new information.

"This much." Frieza turned certain Ki orbs red. "My brother owns this much but some of the planets have been recently destroyed we were going to investigate but were side tracked because of Namek." Some of the orbs turned blue.

"So together you both have control over twenty-five percent of the Universe!" Frieza nodded "What about your dad?"

"He's too lazy to do anything so in his mind he controls all of it."

"What about your mom?"

Frieza looked to the ground and sighed. "I think were done with the questions for today."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Just go. I need some time alone." Tights left the Control Room making Frieza smirk. "Perfect. She's already falling for it."

* * *

Goku tightened the cloth around his wound and shot a small Ki beam into the small fire trying to get warm. Vegeta watched from the entrance of the cave looking out for Cooler or his Squadron.

"So what do you know about Cooler?" Goku asked out of boredom and curiosity.

"Rumors from people have said he's the weakest within the Kold family line. Some say he discovered a way to surpass Frieza but that was almost seven years ago and nothing has happened since. A war was about to break out between the brothers after some of the Planets in the North Galaxy had been destroyed recently in the past two years. Many claimed Frieza to be the culprit."

"Did he?"

"No." Thunder roared in the sky followed by rain. "Well at least the storm will keep us hidden."

Vegeta watched the rain from the sky but noticed something was different the rain looked brighter and bigger than normal. His eyes widened seeing a barrage of Ki blasts coming towards them.

"KAKAROT GET DOWN!" Vegeta yelled sliding to the ground in order to avoid detection and on coming Ki blasts.

Goku followed in suit as the cave collapsed around them burying them in debris. Salza and the rest of the squadron scanned the area with their scouters picking up nothing. Cooler watched from afar and cursed in frustration. "Search the damn planet NOW!"

"Yes Cooler!" The three yelled blasting off into different corners of the planet.

"By the end of this I'll have someone's corpse tied to the bumper of my ship." Cooler said in a fit of rage.

 **8 Hours Later**

Naise fired a paralysis blast at Vegeta stunning the Prince in place. Salza let out his Ki blade going in for the kill.

"Time to die monkey."

"Not today." Vegeta grabbed Salza's hands forcing the paralysis into his body causing it to burn furiously killing him.

Vegeta threw his body to the side as it descended to the ground. Naise tried to run but felt two hands around his neck. Vegeta ripped off the Elite soldiers head and threw it into space.

* * *

Dore fired a blast at the final Yardrat hut causing it to explode with the innocent aliens being burned alive. The muscular green man smirked seeing a small child trying to wake up his parent.

"I've been known to be strong but I see myself as the pretty one." Dore grabbed the child by the head and squeezed. "Let's see how long it takes to crush your skull."

Goku teleported behind Dore and fired a powerful Ki blast into his back forcing him to release the child and fall to the ground. "Pick on someone your own size."

"You seem to be my height for an overgrown ape." Dore charged at Goku forcing the Saiyan to punch a hole into his stomach.

"I'm sorry. You forced me to do this." Goku looked at the dying Dore and struggled to finish him off.

Vegeta teleported next to the Saiyan and looked down at the Armored Squadron soldier and took the scouter. "I'm surprised at you Kakarot. Finish him off so he won't have to suffer anymore."

Goku gulped and aimed his hand at Dore's head looking away he fired and felt the man's life force wither away. Vegeta smashed the scouter cursing to himself. "That's him isn't it?"

"Yes. Be ready Kakarot, this won't be easy."

Within 30 seconds Cooler landed in front of the Saiyan's looking pissed. "I've had enough of your games. Like they say…when you want someone dead. You do it yourself." Cooler began powering up causing lava to burst from the ground and earthquakes decimating the planet.

Vegeta was the first to strike slamming his fist into Cooler's cheek the Frost Demon chuckled grabbing the Prince's arm tossing him into the side of a mountain. Goku yelled "Kiaoken" charging at Cooler sending a barrage of fists his way but were all countered.

"Even at ten percent you still can't match up to my strength." Cooler backhanded Goku into the forest firing off Death Beams hoping to hit his target.

Vegeta teleported behind Cooler hitting the back of his neck making the larger man lose his balance and stop firing. Goku rocketed from the destroyed forest slamming into Cooler's legs sending the Frost Demon off the ground giving Vegeta the chance to fly into the air slamming him deep into the ground. The two Saiyan's stood over the small hole Vegeta created waiting for Cooler to arise.

Instead a pair of hands came from under Goku and Vegeta's legs swiping them off the ground. Cooler grabbed the midair Saiyan's throwing them into the nearest river. Goku rose out of the river flying towards Cooler smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" Cooler said ready for the next attack.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Goku yelled getting a bigger power boost.

"Kaio…wha-" Cooler received a punch to the gut followed by a swinging kick to the side of his head. "You damn monkey!" Cooler threw a punch at Goku but missed and was met with a barrage of punches, kicks, and small blasts.

"You've done enough to the people of Yardrat. All the destruction and death you and your people have caused ends today!" Goku grabbed Cooler's tail swinging the Frost Demon around and around finally letting go sending him into the air. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku fired off his Ki blast sending it straight to Cooler. Thinking quickly the Frost Demon put both his hands in front of him firing his own Ki blast creating a beam struggle. Goku's blast quickly consumed Cooler's exploding on impact. Vegeta watched from a distance shaking his head seeing Kakarot power down.

"It's not over you idiot he's still alive." Vegeta yelled teleporting to Cooler's location.

Cooler pulled himself out of the river full of scratches and cuts from the blast. He growled seeing Vegeta smiling with his arms crossed. Goku soon appeared next to Vegeta with a frown on his face.

"Your finished Cooler. Leave this planet now before I'm forced to kill you." Goku said, trying to stretch his body out to fight the strain from the Kiaoken.

"If you thought Kakarot's power was incredible than you're in for a world of trouble. I've seen his special Kiaoken technique and have improved it to my liking."

"ENOUGH! I will not be humiliated by you MONKEYS!" Cooler let out a war cry suddenly growing another two feet with spikes coming out of his back with his chest and muscle-mass expanding greatly. It looked similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His breast-plates shoulder pads became hoop-like in shape, the white carapaces on his wrists changed drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. The carapace on his head completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head. "Tonight I dine on Monkey Soup."

Cooler narrowed his red glowing eyes at the Saiyan's and waved his hand causing a large Ki wave to head towards them. The pair quickly teleported out of the blasts way and into the sky. Vegeta looked down to Cooler's last position but found nothing before he could tell Goku something hit the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

"VEGETA!" Goku looked in horror seeing Cooler holding his friend by the neck

"We still have a fight to finish. Sorry Vegeta but you'll have to wait your turn." Cooler tossed Vegeta's body away ready to face Goku.

Goku activated his Kiaoken and charged at Cooler throwing a punch but his fist was quickly caught by the larger opponent. The Frost Demon clenched his hand causing Goku to scream in pain making his Kiaoken disperse. "Pathetic." Cooler twisted the Saiyan's arm instantly breaking the bone.

"W…why I…we ha…haven't done…anything to…you?" Goku said, biting down his tongue so he wouldn't scream from the pain.

"My. Brother. You know where he is and I want to know now." Cooler twisted the broken arm further.

"NO!" Goku used his free hand to teleport on the other side of the planet but gasped seeing Cooler still standing over him with his broken arm still in hand. In a last ditch effort Goku tossed a destructo disk making Cooler let go of his hand and dodge the disk.

"You're not running away again." Cooler fired a Death Beam into Goku's left leg. The Saiyan dropped to the ground holding his leg with his remaining arm trying to remain calm.

"Why are you looking for Frieza?" Goku asked looking up to the sky seeing the disk fly back and strike Cooler in the back causing his exoskeleton to crack.

"That is n-" Cooler looked behind him to find the attack that had hit his back.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Goku yelled telepathically

Cooler slammed his foot onto Goku increasing the pressure as his ribs began to crack and break.

"I'm not asking again! Where is Frieza?" Cooler asked applying more pressure.

Vegeta looked down at Cooler and Goku with a sigh. He could ambush Cooler and save Kakarot's life or he could just leave and go to Earth to kill Frieza. Making up his mind the Prince fired a Ki blast at Cooler's back catching the Frost Demon off guard making him fall to the ground.

"Your fight with Kakarot is done! It's my turn." Vegeta demanded.

Cooler growled flying up to the Prince almost within punching distance. "Before we start I have to ask. What could you possibly do that would be enough to defeat me? Your friend over there couldn't use the Kai's ancient technique to outmatch this form."

"I'm glad you asked. KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTHTEEN!" Vegeta yelled causing a purple flame aura to surround him. "Kakarot uses this form for strength but let's see how you deal with speed."

"I've had enough of this foolishness!" Cooler charged at Vegeta throwing a punch put missed by an inch.

"Too slow." Vegeta said, letting out a chuckle.

"Damn you!" Cooler whipped his tail at the Saiyan but missed by mere inches. "Impossible."

Vegeta suddenly disappeared from Cooler's vision and appeared behind the Frost Demon hitting the cracked part of his exoskeleton making it crack further. The Saiyan flew across the planet with Cooler in pursuit but unable to catch up.

'It's working. He's using up all his power to catch me. Just need a few more minutes and then I can strike.'

Vegeta dodged the oncoming blasts from Cooler making the Demon scream in rage. The Prince quickly teleported over to Goku's location retrieving the Saiyan and once again teleporting to Cooler's henchmen. Once the two were inside the ship. Vegeta sprinted down the hallway blasting random soldiers that came into view. The Prince ran into the Medical Room shoving Goku into a healing chamber. Once done he teleported to Cooler's location seeing him blast large portions of the planet.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Cooler yelled destroying more of the planet in the process.

"Here!" Cooler looked to see Vegeta charging up an attack "Let's see you handle Kiaoken times twenty with a BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta fired his attack forcing the Demon to put his hands up blocking the attack. Cooler growled now annoyed at the Saiyan he would not allow this to continue he would destroy the planet before more humiliation was placed onto him.

"This ends now!" Cooler flew high into the air creating a Super Nova. "Let's see you survive in the vacuum of space."

Cooler tossed the ball of energy at Vegeta causing the Saiyan to hold his hands out catching the giant Ki ball trying to throw it back but found himself failing. The Prince's Ki started decreasing rapidly as the Super Nova began to consume him.

"A shame. This is exactly how Frieza destroyed your home planet and it should be an honor that you meet the same fate. Too think Frieza was defeated by you weakling Saiyan's." Cooler boosted watching the Nova pierce into the planet's surface.

"I can't stop his attack. I failed. My race, my people, my pride. All for nothing. It's over I can't match his strength." Vegeta thought feeling the life draining from his body.

 _ **"Is that what you think?"**_

 _ **Vegeta opened his eyes to see that the Super Nova was gone and all that surrounded him was darkness. Looking around he saw his father standing there looking disappointed**_

 _ **"Vegeta you are a Prince and the strongest of our race and you just give up to the brother of that tyrant who destroyed our planet. Your better than this."**_

 _ **"He's too strong." Vegeta looked down to the ground in disappointment. "Not even Kakarot could defeat him."**_

 _ **"So you've accepted the fact that this Saiyan has surpassed you?"**_

 _ **Vegeta clenched his fists with a scowl on his face. "I'm not thrilled to accept this but I have. He has proven himself to be Saiyan warrior. Super Saiyan or not."**_

 _ **"You still have a chance. Let go of everything and unleash all of your potential and avenge are race."**_

King Vegeta disappeared and Vegeta found himself being consumed by the blast. Quickly he got control of himself and gathered up as much energy as he could. He realized what was holding him back. The anger and hatred towards Frieza, the jealousy and humiliation from Goku, all of it was holding him back. He would redeem his race, he would not die by the hands of a Frost Demon.

"I am Vegeta. King of the Saiyan's. I will not die at your hands Cooler!" Vegeta let out a yell absorbing the Nova Strike.

"Impossible…He's absorbing my attack. How could such a low level creature be able to handle my attack." Cooler shook his head aiming his hand at Vegeta. "Maybe a little more energy will help."

Cooler fired a Death Beam at the Nova Strike but it was instantly absorbed. Soon the attack dispersed revealing Vegeta with golden hair, torque eyes, and a golden tail. Cooler flew down to Vegeta only inches away from his face.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk away. If you must know Frieza has been taken to Earth as a prisoner. I'm going there to kill him and bring honor to my race." Vegeta said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. My father wants him alive and I will not be threatened by a Saiyan." Cooler threw a punch at Vegeta but it was quickly caught by the Prince.

"I warned you." Cooler pulled his hand out of Vegeta's grip and punched him in the stomach but the Super Saiyan smirked in response. "You're not doing it right. Here." Vegeta slammed his fist into Cooler's stomach making the exoskeleton crack with blood seeping from his stomach.

Vegeta then backhanded Cooler sending the tyrant into the ground phased by the attack. The Super Saiyan teleported next to Cooler picking him up by the throat forcing him onto his feet. Vegeta began sending a barrage of punches and kicks at Cooler breaking the exoskeleton further. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Vegeta's aura turned orange with power surging from his body affecting the area around them. The Prince jumped into the air kicking Cooler in the face sending the tyrant to the ground reverting to his fourth form.

"Why am I so weak? All my power just vanished within minutes of fighting you in your damn Golden form." Cooler muttered.

"You were cocky. You used almost all of your energy trying to catch me and that Nova Strike drained the rest of your power. The problem is you never trained in this form thus making your Ki drain faster." Vegeta began walking away but stopped and looked back at Cooler. "I'm taking your ship and going to kill Frieza. Come face me again when you're ready for a rematch."

Cooler watched as Vegeta flew off into the sky reverting out of his Super Saiyan form. "How dare you. You can't just walk away!" Vegeta ignored Cooler and kept flying not minding the Frost Demons insults. "I SAID GET BACK HERE!" Cooler tossed a Death Saucer at the Prince.

Vegeta turned around feeling the flying disk pass by his cheek cutting off part of his ear creating a long scar with blood pouring furiously down his face. "You coward!" Vegeta turned back into his Super Saiyan form. "Attacking me with my back turned that one thing your brother did better than you. At least he had honor to fight me head on!"

Cooler smirked waving his hand making the Saucer turn course and head straight for Vegeta. The Prince dodged the attack flying in different directions to try and avoid the attack. After a few more seconds of running Vegeta had enough and teleported next to Cooler.

"This is the best you can do. Copying the Bald Earthlings attack. Pathetic I expected better from the royal family." Vegeta said making Cooler redirect the Saucer into his hand.

Cooler looked down in disappointment but smirked looking back up at Vegeta. "Okay let's try three. Maybe this will satisfy you."

Cooler produced three more Saucers throwing them at the Prince. "Enough of these games."

Vegeta was forced to retreat and dodge the disks then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cooler had produced two more throwing them into the carnage. The Saucers all came at Vegeta ready to slice the Saiyan into pieces. Annoyed by Cooler's attempts to win the Prince let out an Explosive Wave causing the Saucers to bounce back in the other direction.

Cooler chuckled seeing Vegeta coming at him with the Death Saucers closing in behind him. "This trick. I know what you're doing and I'll tell you it won't work."

Vegeta fired a Ki blast at the ground causing an explosion of dust to appear. Blinded Cooler tried to move out of the way but lost the feeling in his left leg and right arm. Once the dust cleared Vegeta looked down to see Cooler on the ground defeated in a pool of blood.

"Waste of time." Vegeta teleported to Goku's location ready to leave the planet.

* * *

Frieza did another few hundred pushups feeling his power increase drastically. All those years of no training made him realize how easily overpowered he was. After just a month of training he felt great not just great put flawless. All he needed to do was figure out a way to escape from this cell. Tights was his plan he would fool the girl into freeing him then he would get his revenge.

"What the hell happened?" Frieza stopped his workout and noticed his power was gone. "Must have been the blue haired girl, she must want something from me a-"

"Hey Frieza!" Tights said scaring the daylights out of Frieza.

"What are you doing in here?" Frieza demanded now annoyed that the girl was in here with him.

"Well you see I wanted to give you this." Tights handed him a bracelet. "With this you can leave the cell without my sister having a heart attack."

"Let me guess it blocks my power and keeps me in check." Frieza said inspecting the device.

"I just figured in order for you to change your ways it's important for you to see what we humans go through every day. Instead of staying in this cell." Tights watched as Frieza slammed his tail into the ground.

"What if I want to stay in this cell?"

"Just ask me or Bulma and we'll let you back in whenever you want. Also that bracelet is Ki resistant so if you ever try to escape it's almost impossible."

"Fine." Frieza put the bracelet on feeling all his energy disappear blocking almost all of his mental abilities. "Just like an animal."

"Look at the bright side at least I'll keep you company." Tights said causing Frieza to bang his head into the wall.

Bulma teleported the two out of the cell transporting them into the room with her.

"I hope your right about this. If you try anything funny I'm going to send Goku's friends after your ass." Bulma said poking Frieza in the stomach.

"I impaled one, crushed a boy's skull, and blasted another for entertainment. I'm not scared of his friends."

"Then I'll send Goku and Vegeta after you." Frieza's eyes widened. "You didn't know Vegeta is alive and training with Goku."

"I swear when I find a way out of this I'm going to rip you i-"

"Okay I think were done bonding." Tights began to push Frieza out the door. "Let's get out of here Frieza before my sister starts freaking out again."

Frieza followed Tights around the building stopping at the elevator and waited. He felt very uncomfortable with the silence and the girl making small coughs trying to start a conversation. The doors opened allowing the pair to enter and start their journey up to the surface.

"So…do you miss your family?" Tights asked.

"Hell no." Frieza said simply.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Frieza slightly blushed at that question.

"Boyfriend?" Frieza slammed his tail against the wall scaring Tights.

"Enough of the questions!" Frieza demanded crossing his arms.

The elevator suddenly stopped with the lights going out. Frieza mentally cursed to himself.

"Were having technical problems right now please wait until-"

Frieza used his tail to jump up and slam his fist into the intercom breaking it but hurting his hand in the process. Tights shook her head and groaned she knew this would be a hard task.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

King Kold walked into the abandoned building activating his scouter and scouting the building looking for something.

"It's an honor to meet you." Kold turned around to see the man walk out of the shadows covered in compete darkness except for the glowing purple eyes. "I'm surprised that you require my services."

"You helped me kill my father and brother which lead to me becoming the new Emperor."

"This is true. So what do you want? Who do you want killed again?" The man asked.

"Not kill, I need them alive." The glowing purple eyes frowned at this information clearly not happy. "My son Frieza has been missing and Cooler has failed to find him. Now I need you to hunt down everyone involved in his disappearance."

"Why do you need my services? You have most of the planets under your control surely you can create a search team." The man said fixing his cloak.

"I have duties that require all my men. Besides the rumors say a Super Saiyan was responsible." The clocked man paused and looked at Kold.

"Universe Five had millions of them. They make a nice fur coat, too bad their golden hair disappears when they die. But their black hair makes my cloak acceptable." The man began petting his coat. "What your asking is far beyond what you can pay. My duties are to kill and only kill. I am called the God of Assassins for a reason."

"A planet sized-"

"I have ten of those in another Universe and barely use them. I need something I can use and that will benefit me, otherwise I'm leaving."

"A staff?" King Kold smirked seeing the cloaked man twist his head in curiosity.

"Don't bullshit me."

"I have it and will only give it to you if the job is done."

"If you don't have it by the time I collect the targets you will pay deeply for lying to me." The cloaked man held his hand out for a handshake.

"You have my word." Kold shook his hand. "Achaekek."

Achaekek's eyes let out a bright flash blinding Kold giving the God enough time to disappear from his sight.

* * *

 **Next Time on DBZ: RoF**

 **Frieza chocked the man with his tail slamming him into the brick wall.**

" **My sister is acting weird." Tights said to a bored Frieza.**

" **Plant the seed."**

 **Vegeta transformed into his Super Saiyan form making Goku excited. "I said I would never do this but I'm going to train you Kakarot."**

" **Would you rather die by them or allow me to save your life?" Frieza demanded to Tights.**

" **Holy shit. Your still alive." Achaekek removed his hand from the person's chest.**

" **Will find you a girlfriend Krillin?" Yamcha patted his friend on the back.**

 **Tien looked at the gravity machine and decided to give it a try.**

 **Gohan and Piccolo got into fighting positions ready to attack.**

" **I should have known you'd return." Piccolo said remembering their last encounter.**

" **Shut up." The man threw Tights into the back of the Van, closing the doors and driving off. Frieza clutched his chest trying to stop the bleeding.**

* * *

 _ **Power Levels:**_

 _ **Dore: 2,500,000**_

 _ **Salza: 2,750,000**_

 _ **Naise: 1,550,000**_

 _ **Frieza (Training): 165,000,000**_

 _ **Cooler (Fourth Form): 110,000,000**_

 _ **Cooler (Fifth Form Incomplete): 400,000,000**_

 _ **Cooler (Drained): 220,000,000**_

 _ **Goku: 5,500,000**_

 _ **Goku (Kiaoken x20): 110,000,000**_

 _ **Goku (Kamehameha): 120,000,000**_

 _ **Vegeta: 5,250,000**_

 _ **Vegeta (Kiaoken x15): 78,750,000**_

 _ **Vegeta (SSJ Weakened): 145,000,000**_

 _ **Vegeta (SSJ Kiaoken x2): 290,000,000**_

 _ **King Kold (Suppressed): 175,000,000**_

 _ **Achaekek: 75,000**_

* * *

 **AN: Extra-long chapter for the people waiting patiently. Trust me if you thought this was a lot to take in you should see what's coming in the next few chapters. Thanks to the seven Universes I can now expand the fanfiction plus the appearance of Black Goku makes things interesting. Anyway Vegeta is now a Super Saiyan and a new villain is in the DBZ universe. Vegeta uses speed while Cooler mostly uses strength which gave Vegeta the advantage. Cooler met the same fate as Frieza kinda ironic isn't it. The next chapter will be over the course of three months so wait patiently also we may have more than one villain. Goku I feel is overused in DB so I've decided to give the spotlight to other characters. The Z-fighters will also be useful in my story and not just punching bags or side characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin's & Mercenary's Vs. Saiyan's & Demon's**

 **Two Days Later**

Vegeta sat in Cooler's chair examining the map of the entire Universe, every planet that had been conjured or destroyed right in front of his eyes. Where Kold and his army were hiding out and the scattered the remains of Frieza's army. Vegeta smirked to himself, he was now a Super Saiyan and could easily take down King Kold and soon Frieza. Goku entered the command center wearing some battle armor.

"Which direction is earth?" Goku asked examining the map himself.

"Still figuring it out. We should find a planet to train on for the time being. If were going to be strong enough to defeat Kold and Frieza we need to get you to the same strength as me."

"So your going to help me become a Super Saiyan?" Goku said, excitedly.

"Yes. Now we just need to find a planet to land on." Vegeta had the ship scan the surrounding planets and found one with no life and breathable air. "Found one."

The ship landed on the empty planet with nothing but rocks and dirt. The two Saiyan's walked out of the ship and onto the rocky ground.

* * *

 **Earth**

*RIBBIT* *RIBBIT*

The Namekian frog hopped over to Frieza who was sitting under a tree in the shade thinking about the situation he was in. The frog jumped onto Frieza's stomach gaining the Frost Demon's attention.

"Go away. Stupid earthling species." Frieza picked up the frog and tossed him a few feet away.

*RIBBIT* *RIBBIT*

Frieza narrowed his eyes getting up from his spot ready to stomp the creature to death. The frog let out a scream and quickly did a strange pose.

"That's funny Captain Ginyu would always do that pose." Frieza said, remembering the idiot coming up with stupid dancing moves.

The frog shook his head at Frieza grabbing a stick and writing into the ground "I AM GINYU". Frieza's eyes widened in shock.

"No way." Frieza burst into laughter making the frog depressed. "That body changing technique really isn't all that special now is it. This is great." Frieza picked up Ginyu looking him in the eyes. "You're going to help me get this bracelet off and in return I'll find you a body with the promotion of being my second-in-command."

Ginyu cheered shaking Frieza's finger and hopping on his shoulder. The Frost Demon flicked the frog off of him walking towards Capsule Corp. As the two entered the building Ginyu hopped faster going into the kitchen searching all the cabinets and drawers.

"You idiot!" Frieza ran into the kitchen scaring Ginyu into throwing all the utensils on the ground. "You can't draw attention to yourself and you need to look in their lab not a KITCHEN!"

Ginyu nodded following Frieza out of the Kitchen and into the living room where the Demon sat down finding something to watch on TV. Ginyu watched the different channels pass by but saw a familiar face on one of the channels. Quickly he jumped on the remote making the TV go back showing a familiar bald man sitting with a man with a huge afro.

"What the hell." Frieza muttered watching the familiar man.

 _"So Hercule this tournament is going to decide if your going to be the World Champion. Are you nervous about the competition?"_

"That's Nappa! So my only hope are a bunch of weakling failures." Ginyu began crying at Frieza's words. "You couldn't even kill those earthlings on Namek and you lost your body!"

"Who are you talking to?" Frieza and Ginyu let out a scream falling off the couch turning around to see Tights leaning on the couch laughing at them. "Are you talking to that frog? Wait I've never seen this type of species" Tights picked up Ginyu poking at him.

"That animal just reminded me of a soldier who stupidly lost his body and got trapped into the body of a frog." Ginyu slipped out of Tight's hand attaching himself to Frieza's right shoulder.

"Did he ever get his body back?" Tight's asked interested in Frieza's story.

"No. He was unable to speak as an animal and was killed when somebody stepped on him." Ginyu squealed making Frieza snarl in annoyance.

"Well that's a shame my sister and I could have made a translator so he could speak and get himself out of that body." Ginyu perked up at Tight's words jumping at her but was caught by Frieza holding him back.

"Such a shame indeed. I'm going to head into the city for a while." Frieza dropped Ginyu heading for the front door.

"Wait!" Tights tossed a bag to Frieza full of capsules. "Since your heading into our world for the first time you'll need some accessories."

Frieza threw the bag over his shoulder with Ginyu hopping right behind him. As the two aliens walked into the city people began to stare at Frieza some even taking pictures of him while Ginyu began waving at the people liking the attention he was getting. Frieza rolled his eyes grabbing Ginyu and running almost thirty miles an hour and climbing up the nearest building to escape the crowd.

"Didn't expect that reaction from the humans. If you like the attention your gaining I could always leave you in that body?" Ginyu shrieked pleading with Frieza. "I'm just joking. Now let's go see an old friend." Frieza picked up Ginyu jumping from building to the next.

* * *

 **Satan Corp**

"Find anyone that could help me Nappa?" Hercule Satan asked to the giant Saiyan wearing a white business suit.

"Still looking. Wish I could participate in the Tournament but I would be recognized."

"Guess I'll just have to pray that whoever I'm facing in the finals won't be that challenging." Hercule said, rubbing his mustache.

 _"The alien seems to be climbing up Mr. Satan's mansion walls."_

Nappa looked at the news seeing a familiar face. "I think I just found the answer to our problems."

Hercule looked at the TV gasping seeing the alien get closer to his mansion. "You need to fly us there fast before he hurts my daughter!"

"On it." Nappa grabbed Hercule flying out of the building and towards the mansion.

* * *

Frieza opened the window to the mansion throwing Ginyu in first then himself. One of the servants screamed seeing the two causing two security guards to sprint up the stairs and into the hallway pointing their guns at Frieza and Ginyu.

"I think we got away from those idiots." Frieza muttered looking out the window.

"Put your hands up!" Ginyu hopped over to the guard using his tongue to grab the gun throwing it to the ground.

Frieza noticed the second guard was distracted by what he saw and uppercutted him in the jaw knocking him unconscious. Using his tail he slapped the other guard against the wall. "I guess your still useful as a frog...I think it would be wise to keep you in that body."

*RIBBIT*

"Frieza! Long time no see." Nappa and Hercule came down the hallway calling off the guards.

"Nappa. I thought Vegeta had killed you."

"He did but thanks to the Dragon Balls I'm back but I was still wounded from the fight. Hercule Satan helped me and ever since I've been living on Earth."

"Mr. Satan a pleasure to meet you Frieza ruler of the Universe." Hercule held out his hand for Frieza to shake but he denied the offer.

"What the hell do you two want?" Frieza asked, not liking his situation.

"How would you like to enter a tournament?"

* * *

 **Capsule Corp- 5 Hours Later**

"So I can't kill anyone in this tournament or I'll lose?" Frieza looked over the rulebook with Ginyu on his shoulder gagging at the restrictions.

"Would you want to be killed for losing a fight?" Tights questioned.

"It would save me the humiliation of being defeated by a Monkey. At least at my father's arena you can kill for the satisfaction of the crowd thus moving you up in the ranks." Frieza flipped the page laughing to himself. "Out of bounds! If my father added this than the fights might be more exciting. You get out of bounds then you die."

"I think your missing the point. But you should have no problem winning. Will just raise your Ki. Can't believe your being blackmailed into this by your old workers."

"I like to call them slaves. Nappa will get what's coming to him sooner or later." Ginyu jumped onto the table grabbing a Banana with his tongue.

"Okay what is up with this frog." Tight's picked up Ginyu poking him.

 _'Dammit'_ Frieza put down the rulebook and snatched Ginyu away from her.

"I knew it. He's the one that got his body switched isn't he?" Tight's exclaimed pointing at Ginyu causing him to scream and hide under the couch.

"Shit. Guess your not as dumb as the other Earthlings."

* * *

 **Unknown Planet- 1 Week Later**

Goku and Vegeta sat in the cafeteria eating as much food as their stomachs could contain. It had been a few days of intense training of trying to get Goku to turn Super Saiyan but had no progress. As the two ate the alarms started going off making the two Saiyan's power up and scan the area for Ki.

"Kakarot…your sensing it too?" Vegeta asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah but it feels like it's all over the planet." Goku tried using instant transmission to find the person but was unable to find them.

" _ALERT ENGINE OVERHEATING!"_

" _POWER DEPLETING!"_

" _INTRUDER ALERT!"_

Fire erupted from the corridor approaching the Saiyan's thinking quickly Vegeta put up an energy shield protecting them from the explosion. Once the smoke cleared the entire ship was in ruins.

"That was a close one. Good thinking Vegeta." Goku pated Vegeta on the back earning a punch to the gut. "Sorry forgot."

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't just kill you."

" **Well that's my job."** Goku and Vegeta turned around to see a seven foot tall red skinned man with long horns and yellow eyes with a black cloak covering most of his body. **"My name is Achaekek. Legendary Assassin and King Kold has asked me to bring you too him alive. I have to say, you must be the stupidest Saiyan's I have met."**

"Kakarot might fit that description but not me."

"That's a little harsh Vegeta."

" **When you kill Prince Cooler and steal his ship you don't just stay in it and think nobody is tracking it."**

Vegeta growled forgetting that Kold would locate his sons. Goku got into a fighting stance ready for the man to attack.

"Sorry but I have to go back to my family on Earth so we won't be able to see Kold at the moment."

" **Hard way then. Too bad."**

"KAKAROT! BEHIND YOU!" Vegeta yelled seeing the Assassin behind Goku.

Achaekek poked the back of Goku's neck making the Saiyan fall to the ground.

"I…I…can't feel…anything." Goku was starting to panic not able to move his limbs.

" _ **Temporary paralysis I could have made it permanent but decided Kold wouldn't like that."**_

Vegeta fired a Ki blast at the Assassin but his entire body changed into a spectral floating form with purple eyes.

" _ **Decoy."**_

Vegeta watched as it disappeared leaving him alone to search for Achaekek but his Ki was all over the planet. The Prince stopped looking and flew up into the air to get a better view seeing hundreds of ghost decoys in certain spots.

' _So that's how he's masking his energy. How powerful is this man?'_

Achaekek teleported in front of Vegeta making the Saiyan gasp in surprise it was quickly replaced with anger. Vegeta raised his right hand ready to fire a Big Bang Attack. Instead he felt a punch to his stomach but the strange thing was Achaekek hadn't moved his hands. Vegeta flew back from the Assassin feeling three more jabs hit his stomach with Achaekek just standing in the same spot with his arms crossed.

"How are you doing that?"

" _ **It's called a 'Time Field' I'm able to slow down time from will if your in close proximity. Almost like a 'Time Skip' but I like this better makes the fight more enjoyable."**_

Achaekek teleported behind Vegeta jabbing his fingers into the back of the Prince's neck. Vegeta smirked powering up to his maximum. "That trick may have worked on Kakarot but it won't work on **ME**!" Vegeta transformed into his Super Saiyan form pushing the Assassin away.

' _ **He's stronger than the others. Almost as strong as…no. No. I'll have to end this now before things get ugly.'**_

Vegeta rapidly teleported around the planet blasting all the decoys until Achaekek was the only one left. The Prince threw a punch at the Assassin which he quickly caught kicking the Saiyan away. He split himself into four copies attacking Vegeta at once. One copy was blasted in the face making him turn to dust. The next one was kicked in the neck also disappearing. The third one was about to attack but dispersed when Vegeta grabbed the original by the hand gripping it tightly with his left hand.

"Have fun using your tricks when your stuck. KAIOKEN TIM-" Vegeta raised his right fist ready to strike but stopped inches away from his face.

" _ **Feel that."**_ Vegeta looked down to see a red blur aimed at his stomach with a blow to his heart. _**"This is you…losing."**_ Vegeta reverted back into his base form falling to the ground trying to control his breathing. Achaekek kneeled down to the Prince tapping the base of his skull knocking him unconscious.

" _ **You're the second strongest fighter I've faced. A shame Kold will kill you. Okay Kakarot. It's time for-"**_

Achaekek turned around to see that Goku was gone. The Assassin closed his eyes trying to locate the Saiyan but had no luck. He smiled, this was interesting nobody has ever escaped the paralysis technique without him reversing it. Goku teleported behind a rocky hill raising his Ki. Achaekek snapped his head over to the hill slowing down time and teleporting in front of the Saiyan jabbing his stomach causing his body to disappear.

" _ **A decoy?"**_ Achaekek looked up at the sky seeing Goku smirking with his fingers to his forehead. _**"I see. A distraction to see how far my 'Time Field' would reach. You are a interesting man before we begin how did you escape my paralysis?"**_

"I've been practicing telekinesis on Earth and used a rock to hit the same spot. I actually didn't think it would work and I was kind of right. But I could feel my left arm and used it to gather energy from this planet and get full control of my body back. Your battle with Vegeta was great camouflage." Goku landed on the ground activating his Kaioken. "This fight ends now."

Achaekek's eyes widened as Goku started charging towards him. He quickly used his 'Time Field' to slow he Saiyan down. Goku clenched his teeth forcing his body to increase the Kaioken. Achaekek growled powering up his 'Time Field' slowing Goku down even more.

' _Kaioken Times Ten!'_

Achaekek increased the 'Time Field' with his full power fully stopping Goku. _**"This ends now Saiyan."**_ The Assassin walked closer to Goku ready to knock the Saiyan out.

' _Body don't fail me now. KAIOKEN TIMES FOURTY!'_ Goku's entire body turned red and was able to adapt to the 'Time Field' allowing him to move freely.

" _ **Impossible. You couldn't be this strong to resist my 'Time Field'. What the hell are you."**_

"My name is Son Goku. I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth." Goku punched Achaekek across the face drawing blood. "I may not be a Super Saiyan like Vegeta." Goku kicked the Assassin away sending him into the air. "But I will not be defeated by you. DRAGON FIST!" Goku charged at Achaekek with a Golden Dragon surrounding his body but instead he missed him. "What! How did I miss?" Goku scanned the sky for Achaekek but couldn't find him.

" _ **Well done, Goku. If I hadn't used my 'Time Skip' You would have surely beaten me. I'm sorry."**_ Goku was confused by his words than chocked on his air feeling a punch to the back of his head. Goku's Kaioken aura disappeared and passed out hitting the ground hard.

* * *

 **King Kold's Throne Room**

Achaekek dragged the two Saiyan's by the necks throwing them to the ground in front of Kold. The Demon narrowed his eyes seeing Vegeta with the other Saiyan.

" _ **They weren't too much of a challenge to capture alive."**_

"Amazing how did you find them so fast?" Kold got off his thrown getting a closer look at the unconscious Saiyan's.

" _ **After they were done on Namek they headed to Yardrat where Cooler was. I found remnants of his body on the dying planet. I tracked their ship and caught them off guard on a remote planet. I couldn't sense Frieza anywhere along with Cooler I assume there both dead."**_

"If they couldn't take down a couple of weakling monkeys they don't deserve to live. As promised." Kold held out his hand using telekinesis to bring the staff to his hand.

" _ **Poor Vados. A pleasure doing business."**_ Achaekek teleported out of the room leaving Kold with the Saiyan's.

"Wake up!" Kold shocked the two Saiyan's with his Ki.

Goku and Vegeta awoke from there slumber and tried to escape but were smashed by Kold's hands breaking their backs.

"You killed my sons." Kold increased the pressure on his fists causing the Saiyan's the scream not yell but scream loudly. "I would love. LOVE! To kill you. But I think I can get some entertainment out of you." Kold released his hold on the Saiyan's summoning his guards to take the Saiyan's away.

"What the hell are you going to do to us?" Vegeta muttered coughing up blood.

"You'll be fighting for your life. Get them out of my sight!" The guards quickly picked up the Saiyan's rushing them out of the throne room.

* * *

 **Earth- 12 Hours Later**

"So if your hair stays the same at birth does that mean you were born bald?" Tights asked Nappa writing down notes about Saiyan's.

"No I had some hair in my thirties but on this one mission Frieza gave us I lost it when a creature spat poisonous spit on my head. Now all those cells are dead and I can never row hair on my head."

"Fascinating."

"Okay enough chattering about this Monkey's past. Nappa what's the real reason you want me to enter this tournament. I'm sure you could hire any other human to do this job." Frieza asked, suspicious of the Saiyan.

"How about I tell you when you defeat everyone in the tournament and let Mr. Satan win? Deal." Nappa smirked seeing Frieza growl in frustration. "Anyway I have to get going. Remember. Two months." Nappa flew off into the night sky disappearing from view.

"The nerve of him. After everything I did for those Monkey's they have the audacity to make me do their bidding."

"If I recall didn't you force them to work for you." Frieza froze, realizing the Earthling was right about that.

"I'm a Prince that has to run almost half the Universe what did you expect me to do!" He yelled clenching his fists.

"But too force. They didn't volunteer themselves you gave them no choice!"

"It was the only choice I had!"

"There's always a choice. Your nothing more than a desperate Prince looking to make others suffer because he endured it his entire life!" Tights but her hands over her mouth.

"You…you don't know what your talking about" Frieza backed away from Tight's as rain began pouring down onto them.

"What your father did to you was not right. I know what your going through." Tights took a step forward to Frieza but the Demon took a step back.

"How the hell do you know about this? Nobody knew."

"…Goku said he looked into your mind." Before Frieza could respond to this new information Tight's was knocked out by a man wearing a Crane uniform.

Frieza was about to attack but something sharp stabbed him in the side making him yell in pain. The Prince used his tail to smack away the second attacker but he quickly recovered speeding over to Tight's body and cradling her. The first attacker pounced on Frieza giving the second attacker time to climb up the building escaping. Frieza sucker punched the man off of him clutching his chest and trying to jump up the building but slipped and fell off.

"Tao. Yes he's still alive. Yes sir." The man turned off his ear piece facing Frieza. "Your coming with me."

Frieza picked himself up off the ground throwing a weak punch completely missing the man and falling onto the ground. The man laughed forcing Frieza back up and punching him in the face sending him to the ground again.

"I'm going to kill you." Frieza muttered, in response the man kicked at Frieza's side breaking his ribs.

"Time to take a nap." The man raised his leg up to Frieza's head ready to end the fight but Ginyu entered the alleyway jumping on his face making him scream. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Frieza painfully got up from the ground watching Ginyu crawled into the man's robes making him run into the side of a building knocking him out. Ginyu ripped off a good portion of the robe hopping over to Frieza and tending to the wound with what he had.

"Thanks." Ginyu let out a 'RIBBIT' in response. "I'm assuming you heard all of that?" Ginyu looked at Frieza and nodded his head. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get that Earthling back. If her sister finds out what happened she would kill me and we wouldn't be able to get you your body."

Ginyu nodded spitting on the wound and wrapping the cloth around his chest stopping the blood. Frieza and Ginyu walked over to the assaulter who was starting to wake up. Frieza picked the man up by the neck with his tail slamming him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Frieza searched the man taking his knife and plunging it into his stomach.

"She's Mercenary Tao's property now." The man said in response.

"Not good enough." Frieza slammed him to the ground pulling both his arms back with his foot on the man's head. "Where is she?" Frieza pulled harder hearing bones break. "WHERE!"

"He's hiding in an old bunker underneath the abandoned Crane School it's just five miles out of the city near the south." Frieza let go of his arms and picked up the ear piece extending it so it would stay put in his large ear.

"Thanks." Frieza kicked the man in the face knocking him out. "Let's go Ginyu!"

Frieza picked up his companion and sprinted off to his destination. The Demon began climbing up a building and jumping to the next in order to get to Tights faster. Ginyu let out an excited howl as Frieza jumped off the building and landed onto the sidewalk without a scratch.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Frieza looked at the old building with a frown on his face. He would race back to the beaten man if this was a false lead but his answer sounded sincere so this had to be correct. Frieza entered the building with Ginyu hopping around the school looking for any secret passageways. The two searched the entire School finding nothing Frieza was pissed ready to go back to the man and torture the life out of him but Ginyu fell through the floor hitting something hard and metallic.

"I see." Frieza moved the floorboard seeing a metal door. "I must say Ginyu your becoming more and more useful."

Ginyu blushed at the comment getting back onto Frieza's shoulder. The Demon opened the door to see a ladder leading down into darkness.

"Here we go." Frieza descended down the ladder.

" _Someone is coming. Must be Jim. I'll go check."_ The earpiece picked up the conversation making Frieza stop. _"Took him long enough to get that Alien looking fella he might need some help carrying him."_

"Hey Jim! Don't worry I'm coming to help!" Frieza heard him coming up fast thinking rationally he let go of the ladder falling onto the student using him as a pillow for the fall.

The student hit the ground hard with Frieza sprinting down the hallway leading him to at least a hundred of Crane Students waiting for him before he could turn back a metal door slammed shut trapping him. Lights turned on reveling more empty space and large beams on the ceiling.

"Did you really think it would be that easy." Mercenary Tao stepped out of the shadows with his mechanical face smirking.

"Considering how dimwitted most of the humans are…yes I did think this would be easy. Give me the girl and this won't get ugly." Frieza threatened, Tao and the students laughed at the threat.

"I don't think so. My client gave me very specific orders that I will follow now to complete them. Students! Kill him!" Tao ordered jumping onto the beam above.

Frieza got into a fighting stance ready to take out the humans. The Demon attacked first pulling out the knife he took and sliced at anything that got into close contact with him while kicking away any attackers. More Crane students were about to pounce on Frieza but the Demon used his camouflage to hide making them slam into the ground hitting nothing. Frieza punched the nearest human away but was stabbed in the shoulder making elbow the attacker followed by a punch to the stomach. Frieza put the man into a headlock but was kicked to the ground by two other students. Five more men got on top of Frieza taking turns beating him.

"How does it feel? To be so helpless." Tao taunted.

"Get away from! Please stop! Pease!" Frieza begged as the students all around him still continued to torture him. Ginyu was quickly tossed to the side leaving Frieza alone. "Stop." They didn't listen. "I. Said. **STOP**!"

Frieza's eyes turned pure red as his body grew another two feet. The Demon slammed his hand down onto the ground sending out a huge shockwave knocking everyone away. Frieza let out a snarl screaming into the air causing the entire place to shake. Within seconds Frieza began slaughtering everyone in the area with Tao looking at the scene in horror. Tao jumped off beam and kicked Frieza in the face not fazing the Frost Demon. Frieza responded with a hard backhanded punch sounding Tao into the wall.

"Time to leave." Tao sprinted down the hallway while Frieza was busy killing the last of the Crane Students. The Mercenary entered the room he held Tights in taking a breather.

" **TAO**!" The Mercenary panicked hearing Frieza getting closer by the second. He quickly got behind Tights pulling out his hidden blade from his mechanical arm holding it up to her throat. Frieza entered the room all bloodied up and breathing heavily but stopped seeing Tights in danger.

"Back off. I will kill her!" Tao pressed the blade into her neck making her whimper in pain.

Frieza calmed himself down returning to his normal height and eyes returning to normal. Tao pushed Tights to the ground jamming his blade into Frieza's chest. The two fell through the window in the room landing in the training room. Tao and Frieza got up and stared each other down.

"Ready to die." Tao asked, swiping his blade.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." Frieza responded.

Tao laughed punching Frieza with his left fist. The Demon responded with a kick to the stomach followed by a punch to Tao's right cheek. The two continued to trade blows usually hitting each other in the face. Frieza used his tail to slap Tao's right eye breaking it. Tao stabbed Frieza in the leg making the Prince kneel in pain. Tao picked him up throwing him against the training dummy breaking it. Tao sprinted at Frieza ready to stab him again but the Frost Demon was faster grabbing the blade and slamming it into a metal pole trapping his arm. Tao kicked Frieza's wound knocking him to the ground. The Mercenary pulled his arm out picking Frieza up slamming him against the pole breaking his ribs in the process. Tao stabbed Frieza's spine and rolled his body over to face him.

"This time you die!" Tao began punching Frieza repeatedly in the face over and over again while laughing. Once his hand got tired he began strangling the Demon to death. "Once I'm done with you. I'll finally get my revenge on Goku."

' _GOKU!'_ Frieza was now mad. This man was not going to kill that Saiyan and he would not die by an Earthling until Goku was dead at his hand.

Frieza felt his strength returning as he was able to rip off Tao's mechanical arm.

"You bastard!" Tao screamed.

Frieza shot forward like a bullet slamming the Mercenary so hard his body went through the metal wall. Tao crawled out of the hole Frieza created and collapsed. The Demon sighed walking away ready to get Tights.

*BANG*

Frieza looked up from the ground seeing Tight's holding a gun in her hand. Turning around he saw Tao dead near his feet. He put the pieces together quickly she had saved him from being killed. She saved him. He could have died. Frieza's legs gave out with him bowing to the ground. Very tired he couldn't fight anymore.

"Frieza!" Tights grabbed Frieza's left arm slinging it around her neck so she could support him. "Are you okay."

"I'll live." Frieza muttered, almost falling but was balanced by Tights.

"Your lucky your frog friend untied me or I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Yeah. Thank-"

Before Frieza could respond an explosion erupted from above their heads to reveal Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piccolo demanded.

"You okay Tights. We felt Frieza's power returning and we felt all those people dying." Tights nodded to Krillin.

"Is that Tao?" Gohan asked remembering the stories his dad had told him about a scary cyborg attacking him as a teen.

"Holy crap. Frieza really did a number on the poor guy and his entire base of operation." Krillin commented.

"You going to explain yourself Frieza." Frieza looked at the Namekian and spit at his feet. "Okay that's enough for me." Piccolo cracked his knuckles ready to beat the living hell out of Frieza but Tights got in front of him.

"Frieza saved me and I killed Tao." Everyone including Frieza gasped in shock. "Frieza turned his back on Tao and I used this gun to kill him." Tights showed everyone the gun.

"Tights you don't need to lie for him." Krillin said, not wanting Tights to be manipulated by the Demon.

"She's telling the truth." Everyone looked to Piccolo for more information. "Her heartbeat is normal and I don't sense any treachery.

Frieza closed his eyes falling asleep putting all his weight on Tights. "You guys happen to have any Senzu Beans on you?"

Krillin nodded pulling one out of the small bag he carried tossing two over to Tights. She placed Frieza on the ground dropping the Bean in his mouth and moving his jaw making him chew and swallow. Tights ate one as well feeling her wounds heal. Frieza's wounds healed as well making Ginyu jump for joy.

"Ginyu?" Gohan said, recognizing the frog.

"No he's my pet." Tights grabbed Ginyu pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Weird he looked so similar to that frog on Namek guess are species really are connected in the Universe." Krillin laughed to himself but screamed when Frieza awoke and stood by Tight's with his arms crossed.

"I really want to kill you three right now." Gohan and Piccolo frowned whole Krillin gulped in fear.

"Okay let's get home before Bulma throws a fit and we all get in trouble." Everyone agreed and blasted off through the hole they made going their separate ways.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Dr. Gero and Master Shen looked at the dead body of Tao with disgust. Gero picked up Crane's brother flying off too his lab with Shen following behind the Android.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Frieza watched as Tight's did the standard pushups with a fifty pound weight on her back successfully. After the kidnapping incident Bulma demanded that Frieza train her and teach her how to use Ki. Master Roshi was busy training Krillin while Piccolo was with Gohan leaving only the Tyrant available. He didn't put up a fight she saved his life and defended him it was the least he could do. With the help of their father Doctor Briefs he was able to make a Gravity Room that went up too One Hundred Times Earth's gravity. Frieza tried the machine out but when he fully maxed it out he felt no difference. But Tights struggled at five times which was normal for a human.

"I'm ready to try times ten in the Gravity Room." Frieza nodded his head over to GR ready to began the daily sets.

*RING* *RING*

"Hold on." Tight's pulled out her phone talking to somebody but Frieza could hear a male voice indicating her boyfriend. "I know we said we had a date but I'm busy right now. No I'm not with another guy! Look can we talk later? Okay. I love y…" Tights put her phone away sighing.

"Trouble in paradise." Frieza asked, wanting to continue the training.

"In a way. Sorry I just wish Danny would understand. I told him my life was complicated and he said he could handle it now after four months its starting to get to him." Tights ranted, with Frieza letting out a boring yawn.

"Why don't you breakup with the bastard if he can't handle your busy schedule." Frieza immediately shut his mouth not knowing why he said that.

"Yeah your right." Tights walked into her house leaving Frieza alone to his thoughts.

' _Why the hell did I say that? I shouldn't care about her lifestyle. Dammit I need to get off this planet.'_

Frieza's ears perked up hearing a car start up and drive off into the city. The Demon cursed to himself now training was over for the day. Ginyu hopped around the garden catching food.

* * *

 **Royal Ship**

Sorbet and Tagoma watched as Cooler's limbs began to regenerate within the chamber and his vitals began to return to normal. The Frost Demons eyes snapped open destroying every scouter on the ship. Cooler blasted the chamber open stretching his body out from being in a coma for a month.

"About damn time someone found me." Cooler looked at the two minions and sighed. "Really only you two?"

"Apologizes Lord Cooler but the Planet Trade Organization has almost been eradicated with the absence of Frieza and yourself." Sorbet said, in a shaky voice.

"Whatever set a course for Earth and do not tell me father I'm alive."

"I'll inform the Captain." Tagoma walked out of the Medical Room leaving Cooler with Tagoma.

"If you don't mind me asking…why are we going to that planet?"

"I have some unfinished business with a Saiyan and I need to collect my brother. Were taking down King Kold once and for all." Cooler walked over to the window staring at the scenery.

* * *

 **AN: After the long wait we finally have Frieza kill a Dragon Ball Villain…well Tights got the final shot so…whatever he still killed off the Crane School. Goku and Vegeta are stuck with Kold. Cooler is alive and out for revenge too bad it's out of his reach. Ginyu is back but still a Frog. Will he ever get a body perhaps…or not. Also Vados staff what could this mean. Also I bet you people are wondering how strong Kold is well being the Father of Frieza and Cooler I'm pretty sure he's on a whole new level *Wink* *Wink*. Will we see this Assassin again maybe. Sorry for the delay. Life sucked hard for me but I still want you guys to have a complete story. For the Next Arc it will last more than one chapter. I tend to finish my arcs in one chapter because of the long wait. Anyway time for the Sneak Peek… also very little of Goku and Vegeta in the next chapter.**

 **Next Time on DBZ: RoF**

 **Tights sat on the couch crying with Frieza comforting her.**

" **I have finally retained my youth." The Namekian yelled out loud catching Cooler's attention.**

" **Is that so well it won't save you from death." Cooler threw a punch at the Namekian but it was quickly caught by the Namekian. "Impossible!"**

 **Frieza awoke from the horrible nightmare trying to hold back tears.**

" **Where are you going Lord Cooler?" Sorbet asked, watching Cooler enter the forest.**

" **GOKU!" Krillin yelled in excitement. "Where have you been?"**

 **Yamcha and Tien sat down next to Bulma watching the tournament unfold.**

" **KING KAI!" Goku screamed into the air. "Damn this collar!"**

 **Vegeta beat in the warriors face until it was noting but mush as the crowd cheered.**

" **So wanna get a drink." A blue skinned woman with long curly orange hair asked Cooler.**

" **Why the hell not?" Cooler followed the woman ready to have some fun.**

 **Frieza stared at the broken Ki bracelet and slowly turned to the Z-fighters with a sinister smirk on his face. "Run…"**

* * *

 _ **Power Levels:**_

 _ **Vegeta: 5,750,000**_

 _ **Vegeta: 190,000,000 (SSJ Weakened)**_

 _ **Goku: 5,500,000**_

 _ **Goku: 220,000,000 (Kaioken x40)**_

 _ **Achaekek: 12,000,000 (Suppressed)**_

 _ **Achaekek: 200,000,000 (Full Power)**_

 _ **Kold: ?**_

 _ **Frieza: 45 (Contained)**_

 _ **Frieza: 310 (Enraged)**_

 _ **Frieza: 516 (Unleashed)**_

 _ **Crane Followers: 30**_

 _ **Mercenary Tao: 240**_

 _ **Nappa: 50,000**_

 _ **Ginyu: 1**_

 _ **Hercule: 25**_

 _ **Tights: 20**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Only The Strong Survive**

* * *

"Why the hell are we landing on this planet?" Cooler yelled, holding Sorbet by the neck slamming him against the wall.

"Were low on resources my lord. We need to make a quick stop if were going to get to Earth in a month." Cooler dropped Sorbet and stormed off.

"He's going to get us killed. I say we leave him on this planet and inform Kold." Tagoma suggested.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. We are loyal to the Prince not the King that's what keeps us alive besides I've grown tired of Kold's rule over the Universe. Maybe a change in leadership won't be so bad."

"Maybe so." Tagoma muttered watching Sorbet leave.

 **3 Hours Later**

"Where the hell are they with the supplies!" Cooler yelled causing the ship to shake violently.

"Sector Seven! Respond! Dammit! Something's happened to them." Sorbet tracked down the location of the squad's scouters. "Tagoma let's go!"

"I'm going with you. Can't risk losing more men." Cooler said, flying up into the air waiting for his lieutenant's.

Tagoma and Sorbet flew off with their leader following behind. Cooler growled grabbing the scouter off of Tagoma and blasting off leaving the two behind.

"Your welcome." Tagoma muttered. "Damn Frost Demon."

Cooler found the dead squad noticing the blast marks on their bodies. Looking around he noticed footprints around the area. This was a planned attack from someone. Sorbet and Tagoma searched the soldiers grabbing their nametags to give to their families. One soldier coughed violently getting the attention of Sorbet.

"What happened here?" Sorbet applied some medicine to the soldiers wound.

"Ambush. They…knew who we were. The ship!" The soldier grabbed Sorbet's white cape shaking him. "Get to the ship there using the tanks to restore their leader to hea…" The soldier let go of Sorbet and went limp.

"It was a diversion. We need to get back to the ship!" Cooler flew off back to the ship seeing many soldiers guarding the ship.

* * *

 **Medical Room**

"Lord Slug are you ready to start the procedure?" The older reptilian doctor asked applying the components they collected on Earth.

"Do it. I feel Cooler's energy at the ship." Slug put the breathing mask on and started the tank.

The tank filled with water mixed with the items from Earth his henchmen had collected. Within a few seconds his old brown skin turned green, his skinny body becoming muscular again, and his scar fully healing. Slug opened his eyes and exited the regeneration tank putting on his yellow and orange Gi.

"You stay here while I take care of Cooler." Slug said to the Doctor.

* * *

 **Outside**

Cooler fired many Death Beams at the soldiers while Tagoma and Sorbet fired from above killing the last of them. Lord Slug exited the ship looking at all the dead soldiers with disgust.

"We go through soldiers like paperweight around here. I'm glad you're here Cooler so that I may test out my new power." Slug powered up to his maximum shaking the entire planet making some of the trees fall.

"Great a lone Namekian. My brother nearly wiped out your race in his first form. What could you possibly do to me in my fourth form?" Cooler asked, chuckling to himself.

"Easy Cooler. I have regained my youth with an added Ki boost, in other words I have become a 'Super Namekian' once more." Slug's aura turned silver with his body getting more muscular.

"Is that so. Well 'Super Namekian' it's time I put you in your place." Cooler threw his right fist at Slug which he quickly caught with little effort. "Impossible!"

"Maybe your just weak." Slug punched Cooler in the stomach sending the Demon into the air.

Slug ascended into the air bringing both his fists down onto the back of Cooler's neck slamming him down into the ground. Tagoma laughed seeing Slug beating Cooler with Sorbet glaring at him.

"Why are you laughing at Lord Cooler are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sorbet yelled as Slug sent a Ki blast into the ground causing a huge explosion.

"Lets see if we will be calling Cooler a 'Lord' after this fight with Lord Slug." Tagoma said as Cooler emerged from the dust sending a barrage of punches and kicks that the Namekian evaded.

"You did this! You betrayed the Kold Empire!" Sorbet yelled, Cooler turned his head to his lieutenants hearing the accusation but was kicked in the face sending him into the nearest lake.

"I'm stopping a traitor for the Kold Empire." Tagoma grew a sinister smile. "I contacted Kold and told him everything. This is Slug's test to see if he is worthy of taking Cooler's place." Slug used his telekinesis to remove the water from the lake leaving Cooler wide open for an attack.

"Your nothing but a coward! If you think I'll let you get away with this you are dead wrong." Tagoma blocked the laser beam from Sorbets ring and shot a Ki wave at Sorbet.

"Have fun in the afterlife." Sorbet was consumed by the blast being thrown back into the forest followed by an explosion.

Slug fired two large Energy blasts at Cooler but they were stopped by two Death Beams from the Frost Demon.

' _This bastard is somehow as strong as that Saiyan on Yardrat and it doesn't look like he's breaking a sweat. I'll have to go all out.'_ Cooler powered up to his fifth form making Slug smile.

"About time you show your true power. It's a shame It's not enough for me to use my maximum power." Slug boosted shocking Cooler.

"Your lying!" Cooler flew high into the air creating a 'Super Nova'. "If your so strong…THAN DEFLECT THIS!"

Cooler threw the Nova at Slug making contact with the Super Namekian. Slug growled having trouble with the blast as it pushed him to the ground. Cooler laughed adding even more Ki to the Nova making it bigger than before. Slug felt the ground sinking in from the pressure of the blast making him smile.

"Alright Cooler. Full power it is." Slug let out a yell unleashing his full power into a Ki beam pushing the Nova back at Cooler.

The Nova hit Cooler sending him off the planet and towards the sun with the Ki beam speeding them up. Cooler made contact with the Sun burning his skin severely with the Nova exploding from the pressure. Slug jumped out of the large hole and watched the Nova explode from a distance. The Namekian was about to summon Tagoma but felt Cooler's Ki coming back to the planet.

"Good. You survived the blast. Now we can continue are fight." Cooler slammed down onto the ground with burn marks covering his entire body.

"You are dead!" Cooler threw a barrage of punches at Slug but the Namekian dodged all the attacks with little ease when Cooler showed a slight decrease in speed Slug did a high kick on the Demons face breaking his nose.

Slug than slammed his fist into Cooler's stomach making the Prince kneel down to Slug in pain. "Since you transformed in this fight it's only fair that I show you my transformation."

' _He has a transformation! He's lying he can't be stronger than this.'_

Slug's entire body changed into a twenty foot tall giant completely overshadowing Cooler. "Remember this moment." Slug stepped onto Cooler crushing the Frost Demon. After a few minutes Slug reverted back to his original height and kneeled down to Cooler's body which had reverted to its fourth form. "He's dead. Tagoma!"

Tagoma flew over to Cooler's corpse searching for a pulse but couldn't find one. "This is great King Kold will surely be happy about this and so how does it feel to become a part of the Kold Empire?"

"Feels like I'll be having a lot of fun." Lord Slug ordered any soldiers that were still alive to start the ship up. "Let's get off this planet."

The two blasted off towards the ship leaving Coolers body. Sorbet limped out of the forest sprinting to Cooler. The small blue alien put his ear on the Prince's chest listening for a heartbeat but couldn't hear one. Thinking quickly Sorbet took off his ring and set it to electricity.

"Sure hope this works." Sorbet put the ring on his finger and punched Coolers chest. "Come on!" Another punch to the chest. "Breath!" Sorbet yelled hitting his chest again. Cooler coughed up a little blood sitting up looking around for Slug.

"Where the hell did that Namekian go?!" Cooler demanded scanning the area.

"He left the planet my liege along with that traitor, Tagoma. It's my fault this happened my Lord I suspected him of treachery but did nothing about it." Sorbet said, kneeling down to the ground waiting for his death.

"Don't call me that. I'm not 'Lord' just a failure in life." Cooler got up off the ground limping into the forest.

"Lo…I mean Cooler. Where are you going?" Sorbet yelled.

"I'm going for a walk. Go find a town. I'll meet you there when I'm done." Cooler said as he trudged through the forest.

* * *

 **Earth**

*RIBBIT* *RIBBIT*

Ginyu hopped around the garden trying to catch the fly that had been bugging him all day. Frieza was busy doing many pushups and sit-ups it was annoying that he was stuck with his Ki being locked with the bracelet. Ginyu shot his tongue at the fly catching it pulling it into his mouth. Tights angrily slammed her car door shut and went inside the house slamming the door behind her. Frieza rolled his eyes not caring for the romantic problems these humans had. Ginyu jumped on Frieza's back as he did the pushups helping improve his concentration.

"Eight hundred and fifty seven. Eight hundred and fifty eight. Eight hundred and fifty nine. Eight hundred and sixty. Eight hundred and sixty o…" Tights grabbed Frieza by the hand making him fall face first into the ground she than dragged his body into the Gravity Room. Ginyu hopped off of Frieza and continued his adventure around the garden.

"That bastard!" Tights activated the Gravity Room turning the Gravity up to twenty. "The nerve of that asshole!" Frieza dusted himself off about to go off on Tights but was punched in the face. "Cheating bastard!"

Frieza rubbed his right eye blocking the next punch thrown from Tights. The blonde girl continued her angry rant as Frieza blocked all her punches and kicks while occasionally letting her hit him a few times. After twenty minutes of angry rage Tights finally regained her senses.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't care for your damn emotions can we get back to out previous lesson. Time to help you produce Ki." Frieza grabbed Tights arms teaching her the basics of gathering energy.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

 **3 Days Later**

Sorbet flipped through the channels on the TV looking for any news related to the Kold Empire and where Slug was currently attacking. Cooler sat on the bed still in a deep depression from his fight with Slug. He had been beaten by a Saiyan and Namekian in the same year while losing his title as a Prince. He had nothing but Sorbet to help him.

"So Cooler…any ideas for how we can get off this planet and reclaim your position and take down your father." Sorbet asked, watching the Battle Arena.

"What's the point we have nothing left. My power is nothing…I'm nothing. Even in the family I was considered a disappointment. Kind of glad I was at least I wasn't tortured twenty four, seven a day." Cooler muttered.

"I know what will cheer you up." Sorbet turned off the TV and grabbed Cooler by the arm dragging him along.

 **3 Hours Later**

Sorbet was spinning on his head on the dance floor as the crowd cheered around him. Cooler sat at the bar just staring at the counter not drinking anything. The bartender had stopped asking Cooler for a drink when the Demon smacked the Red Wine in front of him. The TV's were showing off footage of the Arena fights that people were betting on in the bar. The Demon got up from the stool and exited the bar letting his lieutenant have fun. As he walked down the empty streets the screens showed Lord Slug as the new Emperor further increasing his depression.

"Hey lady!" Cooler stopped at the alleyway entrance and turned his head to see a blue skinned girl with orange hair being surrounded by a group of men. "You gonna give us the money or what?"

"So I guess your boss still hasn't learned from the last group he sent after me." The girl said, flicking the man so hard his neck snapped. The others sprinted away from the woman and tried to exit the alleyway but were stopped by Cooler blocking the was. "Shit! Should have known he'd send one of your kind." The girl fired a Ki wave consuming all the man except for Cooler who's cloak had burned off revealing his body.

"I don't have time for this." Cooler walked away from the woman heading to the apartment but heard quick footsteps following him. "What do you want?"

"Everyone said you were dead but here you are walking around like a depressed zombie." The girl said, tailing Cooler.

"Well your not completely wrong. I am dead but forced to live and watch as everything around me comes to an end." Cooler replied entering the building and going up the staircase to his apartment.

"I know what will make you feel better." The girl pulled on Cooler's arm making him turn around and face her. "Wanna help me kill an asshole?"

 **20 Minutes Later**

"General Rilldo hired this guy as one of your contractors for a machine he's building for your father, King Kold." Cooler looked through the binoculars seeing all the guards hanging around the Mansion looking for anything suspicious around the area. "I happened to need money for a ship and stole some from his vault. Now Zangya is top most wanted person on the planet"

"So that's your name. Alright. Simple enough." Cooler tossed the binoculars to the side charging up his Ki into a small ball.

"HEY!" Cooler cringed at Zangya's screaming stopping his attack. "It's no fun when you kill everyone in one blast and end the adventure early. Follow my lead." Zangya flew down towards the gate with Cooler landing beside her.

"The hell are you two doing here!" One of the guards yelled aiming his hand at the duo.

"Exterminators." Zangya kicked the gate open knocking the guard to the ground.

Zangya blasted the man setting him on fire as the other guards began shooting Ki blasts at Cooler which the latter stopped mid air throwing them back at the men severely injuring them. The two stopped at the front door looking at each other with a smirk.

"House call."

"House call."

The two kicked the doors down sounding the alarm in Mansion. Guards began shooting at the pair but the Ki blasts kept bouncing off their bodies. Zangya shot beams at the guards hitting them in the head, heart, and private area. Cooler shot Death Beams at the other half making them explode when hit by the beam. The two ascended up the stairs and entered the elevator taking it to the top floor.

"Having fun?" Zangya asked.

"A little." Cooler responded leaning back against the wall.

Once the elevator made it too the top floor Ki blasts were instantly fired at the two when the doors opened. Cooler swiped his hand sending a huge wave of energy at the guards tossing the man outside the Mansion. The two entered the main office with the contractor sitting in his chair shaking.

"What are you doing here?" The large red man with green hair asked holding a gun at Zangya and Cooler.

Zangya giggled teleporting in front of the contractor smacking the gun out of his hand. Cooler used his tail to pin the man against the window making the glass crack.

"Your money or will I have my associate throw your ass out the window." Zangya demanded making Cooler increase pressure causing the glass to crack further.

"There's a button under my desk that opens up a panel on the left wall. You'll need it too scan me." Zangya pressed the button and inspected the panel. "Your supposed to be dead, Cooler. Beaten by that Namekian…must have been so embarrassing and here you are acting like a petty criminal.

"Need his right hand." Zangya yelled.

"See you in hell." Cooler ripped off the man's arm throwing him out the window. As he walked away from the window a taller man with blue skin, large ears, red coat, wielding two swords. "Ledgic."

"Cooler I knew it was your Ki I felt." Ledgic put his swords away approaching the Frost Demon. The two shook hands while Zangya twisted her head in confusion. "Here I thought guarding this idiot was a waste of time turns out it wasn't."

"You're a lousy guard." Cooler said, making Ledgic look out the window seeing all the dead bodies.

"I know better than to challenge you in a fight. So is it time to strike against Kold?" Cooler shook his head sadly. "I heard you were killed by Slug and replaced."

"He almost killed me luckily one of my lieutenants still had loyalty for me and saved my life. Now I have no army or a ship."

"Well I've got a ship we can use and we do have one of Bojack's crew with us." Ledgic said, pointing to Zangya.

"Bojack? You mean that space pirate." Cooler looked to Zangya with a surprise. "I thought the crew was sealed inside King Kai's planet."

"I may have gotten tired with Bojack and decided to tattle on them." Zangya said, getting frowns from Cooler and Ledgic.

"She could be useful in our plans. The three of us with your brother we would be unstoppable."

"Fine she can join. Get to the ship were going to Earth to get my brother." Cooler flew out of the mansion flying back to the apartment to grab something he needed.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **2 Months Later**

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were revived by the Namekian Dragon's single wish the trio flew to Capsule Corp telling everyone what it was like in the Afterlife and all the training they had done with King Kai and the Supreme Kai. Frieza and Ginyu were inside the Gravity Room continuing their training not wanting to be involved. The Gravity was at two so that Ginyu could freely roam around the area while Frieza sat meditating. A small knock erupted from the door making Frieza curse not wanting to be interrupted. When he opened the door it was none other than Nappa.

"It's time for the tournament." Frieza rolled his eyes exiting the machine following the larger Saiyan into a limo. "Put this thing on."

Frieza looked down at the purple Gi with a cape and hood added to the costume. "When I'm free of this device I'm going to kill you."

"Dream on." Nappa lit a cigarette inside the small space making Frieza cough.

* * *

T **he Lookout**

Kami looked down at the Earth looking for anything unusual than froze feeling a sinister presence getting closer to the planet. Before he could warn Piccolo about this Slug teleported in front of the Guardian with a smirk.

"Goodbye." Slug slammed his fist into Kami's stomach making the older Namekian cough up blood falling off the lookout and towards the ground. "Turles!"

A Saiyan that resembled Goku but with darker skin and black armor teleported onto the Lookout. "What is it Slug?"

"That's Lord Slug to you."

"Whatever." Mr. Popo came outside hearing the commotion but froze seeing Turles.

"G-Goku…"Turles turned around blasting Mr. Popo into dust

"Turles you dumb creature. So this is where you got the Youth Serum from in order to return to your prime?"

"Indeed. When the Namekian was dead at the time my men came to Earth and easily retrieved the items needed for my recovery. Now plant your tree while I freeze this rock." Slug said flying back to his ship leaving the Saiyan alone.

Turles explored the lookout and cocked his head in confusion seeing a door with sand timers beside it. The Saiyan went inside the room seeing only white space surrounding the area. A notebook was on the table with the title 'Spirt & Time Room'.

* * *

 **Kold Arena**

Vegeta was thrown into the arena while the men removed his chains allowing his Ki to return. The first thing he did was fire a blast at the crowd but the shield surrounding the area protected them. Another creature was thrown into the arena with his chains being removed. His head resembled that of Appule and, to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. His facial features were similar to that of Cui's. He wore a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wore a matching helmet that had a 'M' scratched off.

"Pui Pui and Vegeta fight to the death!" The announcer demanded as the crowd cheered louder.

"I will not be a part of this game." Vegeta yelled at the announcer getting booed by the crowd.

"Are you scared little prince?" Pui Pui taunted throwing a punch at the Prince.

"Okay now your dead you little shit." Vegeta powered up kicking the creature in the face breaking most of his teeth.

Suddenly the entire area began to change into an unknown environment making Vegeta loom around in confusion.

"My home planet, Zoon has ten times the gravity your used to Vegeta." Pui Pui said, flying at the Prince but was backhanded to the ground.

"On my planet we have the same gravity you idiot." Pui Pui got up from the ground flying away from the Siayan but Vegeta transformed into his Super Saiyan form instantly catching up with his opponent.

"Crap." Pui Pui fired a Ki blast into Vegeta's face but had no effect and was punched in the stomach making him slam into the ground.

The area transformed back into the arena showing the crowd in awe at Vegeta's immense power and transformation. Pui Pui tried to run again but was pinned to the ground by the Siayan and was than repeatedly punched in the face. Vegeta continued to punch in the creatures face until it turned to mush. The crowd cheered chanting Vegeta's name. The collar Vegeta was wearing turned on causing his Ki to be drained as guards came into the arena chaining the Prince back up. Vegeta was thrown into his cell now alone in darkness. He sat on his bed using the cloth to wipe the blood off his face wondering how Kakarot was doing.

* * *

"KING KAI!" Goku screamed causing his collar to go off and shock him until he collapsed from the immense pain. "Damn this collar. I can't contact him."

"SHUT UP! If I here you screaming again I'll give you the worst beating of your life." One of the guards yelled.

Goku laid down on his bed staring up at the metal ceiling wondering how everyone on Earth was doing. He'd seen parts of this place from Frieza's memories and knew what was going to happen if he lost a fight.

* * *

 **Next Time On DBZ: Redemption of Frieza**

" **Frieza. I'm in the tournament!" Tights yelled excitedly.**

" **Kill him! NOW! Or I'll take a trip to Earth and kill your family." Kold demanded.**

" **My name is Pikkon. Be patient Goku are time to escape is coming soon." The green man said, meditating his Ki.**

" **What is this form?!" Frieza said, backing away from the Siayan in fear. "This isn't a Great Ape.**

 **Slug wrapped his hands around Frieza slamming the Demon into the ground.**

" **Fusion." Tien suggested to Yamcha.**

" **Fusion." Yamcha agreed.**

" **Let me inform you of a little secret I'm keeping. I'm not fighting at full power not like I did with your lame brother."**

" **Piccolo…we must…become one…"Kami said to his other half.**

" **I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS HUMILIATION ANYMORE!" Frieza shouted in anger slamming his fist into the ground.**

* * *

 **AN: Done with this chapter now we get to the good stuff. Little spoiler there is going to be no Goku Black or Zamasu in this fic but will make up for it with these next chapters. What will happen with Turles and Slug attacking Earth with only Frieza and the revived Z-fighters to defend it. Yes characters are more powerful than Cannon but this is an Alternate Universe and not the main Universe 7.**

* * *

 _ **Power Levels:**_

 _ **Cooler(Fourth Form): 150,000,000**_

 _ **Cooler(Fifth Form): 600,000,000**_

 _ **Slug(Old): 2,500,000**_

 _ **Slug(Super Namekian): 700,000,000**_

 _ **Slug (Giant): ?**_

 _ **Tagoma: 10,000**_

 _ **Sorbet: 8,500**_

 _ **Zangya: ?**_

 _ **Tien: 2,000,000**_

 _ **Krillin: 500,000**_

 _ **Yamcha: 1,500,000**_

 _ **Tight: 50**_

 _ **Turles: 6,000,000**_

 _ **Ledgic: 20,000,000**_

 _ **Pui Pui: 10,000,000**_

 _ **Vegeta: 5,800,000**_

 _ **Vegeta(SSJ): 290,000,000**_


End file.
